


Pre-Party Antics

by WriterOfThought



Series: Bowieverse [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfThought/pseuds/WriterOfThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparation for the big birthday party tomorrow, the guys of the Bowieverse are busy decorating, cleaning, cooking, and wrapping. However, even something as clean-cut as this has potential to go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Party Antics

Twas the day before David Bowie's birthday, and all through the house, all the creatures were stirring and running about. The detective was scrubbing each surface of dust, while the aliens did presents and wrapping and such. The astronaut and the soldier were baking a cake, while the royalty began to decorate. The clown and the exotic swept and they mopped, while the Halloween bloke made trips to the "last minute shop."

Okay, enough rhyming. Yes, the entire household was busy preparing for the day to follow, because each one of them had the same basic problem as every other human being (or extraterrestrial, in the case of two of them) on the face of the planet: procrastination. Otherwise, they'd probably be finished with all except the cake by now.

Not wanting a repeat of the insane, however enjoyable, events of last year's birthday fiasco, the entire house was reminded constantly throughout the year that the day would be arriving. As fun as it was to surprise them the first time, Tom figured it was best that they be informed, in order to minimalize the amount of cleanup that would be neccessary.

The last ingredient was beat into the cake batter, which was immedietely poured into a pan and shoved into an oven which had been preheating all day, in part to keep the house warm through the January weather. Within ten minutes the entire house smelled of flour and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon.

After cleaning up all of their tools of wa-I mean baking supplies, the two Majors went to check on the progress of everybody else. This is how they learned never to entrust these duties to any of those men, at least, in the combination they did, ever again.

First they checked the cleaning. Nathan was taking forever with the dusting, insisting on "white glove testing" every individual surface until it was spotless, and then going back to double check it ten minutes later. Aladdin was sheepishly sweeping dust under the rug and Pierot never seemed to realize that mops needed to be wrung out every now and again.

"Well," Celliers said, "It's cleaner than it was yesterday... Kind of." He was scratching his neck as to how such simple tasks could go so wrong. Tom put an understanding hand on his shoulder, and decided that they should check on the decorations.

There appeared to be an argument of themes going on, as the entire front hall looked like a massacre of streamers. Evidently, Jareth wanted colorful, fantasy themed decorations, and even had little dime sized baubles hanging from the cieling. Duke wanted basic, black and white decorations, insisting that simpler was better, with nothing more than a "Happy Birthday" sign and a few streamers. Had there been fewer streamers of each type, it might have looked creative and wonderful, but at current it looked like a theatrical workshop gone wrong.

Tom attempted to ease the tension by insisting the two designs could work together, but the decorators insisted it had to be entire or not at all. They refused to listen to arguments of simply removing about half of the streamers, as well, since they had spent all day putting them up. Tom gave up with a huff, rested his head in his hands, and ushered Celliers to check on the presents.

Celliers made the mistake of thinking there was no way to mess up gift wrapping. He was wrong. Very. Wrong.

An issue similar to the decorations was going on with the gift wrapping. For some reason, rather than realizing that gifts need no theme in their packaging, Newton was arguing with Ziggy about his use of sparkly wrapping paper, bows, and gift bags, whereas Newton was being more basic with his wrapping, sticking to plain primary colors.

"Gentlemen, if I may," Celliers tried to delegate. "But gifts really don't need to coordinate with each other."

"Yes they do!" Ziggy insisted. "Who wants to open a boring looking gift like that!" he said as he pointed to Newton's present. "MY wrapping makes it look that much more interesting!"

"YOUR wrapping makes one think it's making up for lack of content!" Newton protested.

Celliers walked away, frustrated. There was no convincing those two. Besides, he had a cake to check on.

Tom had beat him to the kitchen, and told Celliers that the cake was only about half done. It was going to be a long half hour at this rate.

In order to distract himself from the chaos in the other rooms, Celliers decided to make the frosting. He had never done it before, but he had at least one cookbook on the subject. He figured something simple, a vanilla icing with a reddish tint to it, would be best. Meanwhile, Tom decided to delegate over the cleaning, to make sure things were actually becoming cleaner.

As Celliers made the concoction, he noticed that the color was a lot more pink than he would have imagined. He tried to fix this by adding more red food coloring, but sadly the bottle was empty. As a last-ditch attempt to keep it from being pink, he grabbed the nearest bottle of food coloring he could reach. Unfortunately, he grabbed the blue food coloring and poured it into the mixture. He had hoped to grab green or yellow, to create an orange or a brown-ish color. Instead, he was flustered as the icing came out a deep, blue-influenced purple. He gave up, and decided to finish the mixture anyway, and set the frosting onto the counter to cool. It was then that the timer for the cake went off.

After checking to see that it was done, he pulled the cake out of the oven and also set it aside to cool, turning off the oven in the process. He stepped into the hall to see if any progress had been made. Surprisingly, the hallway looked almost pleasurable, a good number of the streamers from each batch had been removed by the person who put them up in the first place.

After pinching himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming, Celliers carefully sauntered to the next room to find it nearly spotless. There was no trash under the rug, there were no filthy mop-streaks, and Nathan had actually managed to dust the entire room. It was downright habitable.

Certain that there had to be at least one thing wrong, he had to check on the wrapping. He was once again wrong. Very, very wrong. Ziggy and Newton were working together, finally agreeing that the mixture of the appearance of the presents made them more charming.

It was then that Aladdin walked back through the front door with a small shopping bag, holding the final last minute addition, birthday cards. He distributed them out to everybody, being sure to get one with each character's certain personality, and everybody signed their cards and placed them atop their respective gifts.

After much debate as to whether or not they had forgotten something, they finally decided that they were, in fact, ready for tomorrow.


End file.
